


Зимние костры

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: В Хексберг на Излом идут на гору. А что делают в Дриксен?
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Зимние костры

\- Ротгер! Я рад, что вы успели! - Олаф встретил его на пороге дома.  
\- Успел куда? - Вальдес был утомлен днем, проведенным в переговорной дриксенского адмиралтейства, днем, полным взаимных недомолвок и так и не принятых решений.  
Он придержал под мышкой надежно запертую шкатулку с документами и отдал слуге шляпу и плащ.  
\- Хотел вас кое-куда пригласить, - ответил Кальдмеер.  
Вальдес встряхнул головой и наконец обратил внимание, что Олаф, против обыкновения, был одет не в мундир и не в теплый домашний камзол, а в простую уличную куртку.  
\- Прошу вас, переоденьтесь. Мундир будет лишним.  
Вальдес пожал плечами и направился в свою комнату. Раскопал в сундуке теплую зимнюю куртку, спрятал в потайном отделении документы и спустился вниз. Кальдмеер ждал его:  
\- Прошу вас, возьмите это.  
Вальдес послушно отложил свой любимый торкский плащ и взял предложенный, в два раза толще и на волчьем меху, накинул и едва не согнулся под его тяжестью. Зато практически сразу почувствовал, как уходит въевшийся в кости за время пребывания в Дриксен холод.  
\- Благодарю вас. И все же, что за таинственность?  
\- Доверьтесь мне, вам понравится, - Кальдмеер улыбнулся лукаво и словно помолодел лет на десять. - Только прошу вас еще оставить шпагу. Клянусь вам, она не пригодится.  
Эта просьба была странной, но Вальдес и привык доверять и кивком подозвал слугу:  
\- Отнесите в мою комнату, любезный.  
Над Метхенбергом садилось солнце. Зимний вечер был на удивление тихим, на небе наконец-то разошлись тяжелые снежные тучи и Вальдес с удовольствием наблюдал, как солнце садится в едва заметные муаровые облака, окрашивая крыши домов, сосульки и редкие в городе сугробы в золото и багрянец.  
Они быстро вышли на окраину города и по узкой тропинке углубились в перелесок. Заинтригованный марикьяре молчал, с любуясь загадочной предвкушающей улыбкой на лице Олафа. Через несколько минут ветер донес запахи дыма и звуки настраиваемых инструментов. Вскоре, пронырнув сквозь просвет в буреломе, они попали на большую поляну. Горело несколько костров, именно от них доносился запах жареного мяса, а центре стояла поленница выше человеческого роста. Вальдес огляделся. Вокруг толпились люди, в основном просоленные, обветренные моряки, но он видел и лотошников с едой, и мастеровых, и даже женщин.  
\- И все же, Олаф, где мы? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Самую длинную ночь в году нужно провести в танцах до упаду, чтобы напомнить солнцу, что мы ждем его.  
Кальдмеер со странной жадностью смотрел на происходящее вокруг.  
\- А я думал, в Дриксен все честные эсператисты.  
\- Священники не знают о том, чего им лучше не знать, - Олаф улыбнулся и поманил его за собой.  
\- Будут ли мне здесь рады? - Вальдес придержал его за плечо.  
\- Разве что вы начнете петь талигойский гимн, да и тогда вас просто попросят уйти. В эту ночь нельзя проливать кровь. Пойдемте, вы, наверное, голодны.  
\- Преизрядно, - Вальдес кивнул и наконец позволил затащить себя в толпу. Уже через пару минут он пил ужасающе сладкое вино и закусывал пирогом с незнакомой начинкой.  
\- Ешьте скорее, - Кальдмеер поглядывал на небо. - Потом мы сможем взять еще.  
Вальдес решил ничему не удивляться и молча послушался указаний. Темнело быстро, люди все прибывали, музыканты настроили инструменты. А когда погас последний луч солнца, пламя центрального костра взлетело к лиловому небу и зарокотал барабан. Раздался заливистый свист, не хуже алвасетского, Вальдес быстро поставил кружку в снег. Что будет дальше, он представлял прекрасно. Кальдмеер сверкнул глазами, протянул ему руку, улыбаясь, как мальчишка, и Вальдес с готовностью ответил, позволяя увлечь себя в бесконечный хоровод. В длинную несущуюся под музыку цепочку встраивались все новые люди, он не обращал особого внимания, кто держит его левую ладонь, но правой намертво вцепился в руку Олафа. Людская цепь прихотливо изгибалась и петляла, то приближаясь к пышущему сладкой смолой и можжевельником огромному костру, то отдалялась в темноту, его лицо то и дело обжигало пламя. Он бежал вслед за Кальдмеером, дышал и не мог надышаться этой стремительностью и этим ритмом, а когда все закончилось, обнял Олафа и сам позволил опереться на себя.  
\- Вам этого не хватало, - проговорил он, жадно хватая ртом холодный воздух.  
Кальдмеер раскраснелся, дышал тяжело, на висках поблескивал пот.  
\- Это верно, - он провел руками по лбу, убирая рассыпавшиеся пряди.  
Музыканты завели новую мелодию, люди начали собираться в круги поменьше.  
\- Идемте танцевать?  
И Вальдес снова принял его руку. Следующие несколько танцев они провели в толпе. Вальдес видел, что, хотя на него косятся, никто не отказывается подставить плечо и обнять за талию. Кровь отзывалась на музыку, незнакомую в словах, но такую привычную по ритмам, и в какой то момент он утащил слегка смущенного Олафа в парную плясовую. На мгновение они запутались в руках, сражаясь за право вести, но потом Вальдес, улыбнувшись, положил руки ему на плечи и отдался танцу. Ведь, в конце концов, это он был сегодня гостем. Кальдмеер улыбался удивительно счастливо и открыто, а еще - немного голодно, и видеть это было необыкновенно приятно.  
На исходе часа Вальдес понял, что танцы и правда будут до упаду. Уставшие люди отходили к краю поляны поесть и подышать, их сменяли другие. Вальдес видел, как молодые женщины бросают в костер гроздья рябины, кто-то подходил и выливал вино, а один суровый мужчина, бесстрашно протянув руку, скормил огню ковригу хлеба.  
Еще через час кто-то смелый выкрикнул предупреждение, люди шарахнулись в стороны и несущее полено из центрально костра было выбито. Бревна рухнули, образовав вытянутую линию. Пламя забилось, чуть опало и снова выровнялось, на сей раз доставая людям до плеча. Вальдес повернулся к Кальдмееру и увидел, как жадно тот смотрит на огонь.  
\- Рискнем?  
\- Еще слишком рано.  
Барабаны и скрипки держали нервный ритм, кое-где еще собирались небольшие хороводы, но Вальдес видел, как вокруг костра топчется самая отчаянная молодежь.  
\- Доверьтесь мне, - впервые за вечер Вальдес сам протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
Кальдмеер рванул застежки плаща. Без тяжелой, пригибающей к земле ткани Вальдес почувствовал себя легким, как птица, и, повинуясь порыву, распустил ленту в волосах, позволяя вьющимся прядям рассыпаться по плечам. Перед лицом огня лгать нельзя.  
Рука об руку они вышли к костру.  
\- Готовы?  
Кальдмеер стиснул его пальцы, Вальдес покачнулся с пятки на носок, они переглянулись и ринулись вперед. Когда в лицо дохнуло нестерпимым жаром, Вальдес взметнулся вверх, подхватывая, подталкивая своего партнера, хотя и знал, что этого не нужно, тот справится сам. Пламя жадно лизнуло голенища сапог, сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом застучало так, что грохот крови в ушах заглушил скрипки. Они остановились только в нескольких шагах от костра. Вальдес, пытаясь отдышаться, огляделся вокруг. Люди радостно свистели и аплодировали.  
\- Да вы сумасшедший! - крикнул кто-то.  
\- Просто Бешеный! - расхохотался в ответ Вальдес и, прежде, чем он услышал ответ, Кальдмеер утащил его в темноту.  
Они вернулись туда, где бросили свои плащи, и нашли их аккуратно развешанными на ветке дерева.  
\- Оденьтесь.  
\- Мне не холодно.  
Кальдмеер, не слушая возражений, накинул ему на плечи плащ, но после руки не убрал, поглаживая шею.  
\- Вы и правда сумасшедший.  
Вальдес потерся щекой о его ладонь, глядя в сияющие глаза:  
\- Хочу вас поцеловать.  
\- С поляны не принято уходить до рассвета, - покачал головой Кальдмеер.  
\- Я не предлагаю уходить, лишь отойти ненадолго. Ваши боги будут против?  
Кальдмеер, казалось, задохнулся воздухом, а потом повернулся, нырнул под ветки и углубился в лес. Едва только огни костров скрылись за переплетением ветвей, Вальдес потянулся к его губам, сладко-горьким от выпитой можжевеловки и ягодного вина, а после, отведя ворот куртки, уткнулся носом в шею, жадно вдыхая запахи дыма, пота и чуть отсыревшей шерсти плаща.  
\- Вы сумасшедший, что же вы делаете? - вопреки словам, Кальдмеер притянул его ближе, вжимаясь плотнее.  
\- Хочу вас, до безумия хочу, - Вальдес моргнул, привыкая в темноте, огляделся и повлек его к ближайшему толстому дереву. Он прижался спиной к стволу и обнял Олафа за талию, притираясь бедрами, находя подтверждение тому, что не одного его возбуждали танцы этой безумной ночи.  
Раздеться, да даже лечь было нельзя: слишком холодно, слишком глубокие сугробы. Кальдмеер подхватил полы своего плаща и обнял Вальдеса за плечи, образуя вокруг них теплый полог. Марикьяре коварно улыбнулся, потер руки, пытаясь согреть их, а потом отвел полы его куртки. Разобраться в темноте с пуговицами на штанах оказалось внезапно трудно - возможно, виной тому были дрожащие пальцы, а возможно - руки Олафа, ласкающие его шею.  
Он сжал в кулаке плоть Олафа и свою, задал рваный ритм, похожий на тот, что доносился от костров за спиной. Кальдмеер подавался ему навстречу, за несколько минут стало жарко, так что по шее пробежала струйка пота. Вальдес мотнул было головой, отбрасывая лезущие в глаза волосы, но после понял всю бесполезность этой затеи. Он запрокинул голову, позволяя выцеловывать свою шею, но удариться затылком о дерево Кальдмеер ему не позволил, подставив широкую ладонь. В какой-то момент он даже вскрикнул, когда Олаф слишком сильно стиснул зубы на бьющейся жилке. Под самый конец, когда рука Вальдеса начала сбиваться с ритма, Кальмеер вплел пальцы в его волосы, притянул к себе и впился в губы поцелуем настолько жестким, что лопнула обветренная кожа. Олаф тихо рычал, слизывая с его губ вкус крови вперемешку с вином и стонами. Он держал марикьяре в объятьях, сколько тому было нужно, а после лишь несколько раз толкнулся в изрядно ослабевшее кольцо его пальцев.  
Они постояли вместе еще немного, ожидая, пока звезды на небосводе не перестанут двоиться в глазах.  
\- Благодарю вас, - Кальдмеер провел пальцем по его щеке, будто извиняясь за недавнюю грубость, и Вальдес улыбнулся, увлекая его в нежный долгий поцелуй.  
\- Нам стоит вернуться?  
\- Видимо, да.  
Они поправили одежду, Вальдес хотел было заплести волосы в косу, но Кальдмеер остановил его:  
\- Оставьте, пусть прикроют.  
Вальдес хмыкнул. Он никогда не стыдился следов страсти, но, пожалуй, дразнить достопочтенных дриксов еще больше не стоило.  
Рука об руку, как и уходили, они вернулись к кострам. До восхода солнца оставалось еще несколько часов.


End file.
